


Extrañar

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Nightmares, No Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Desde que Sherlock volvió de su supuesta muerte, todo se había vuelto a acomodar. O eso parecía. Pero algo no había vuelto a acomodarse nunca más. Y, como no, el detective tiene que saber qué es. Post-Reichenbach. Pre-slash. AU: John nunca conoció a Mary.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Extrañar

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participó en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked en FanFiction.

Desde que Sherlock volvió de su supuesta muerte, todo se había vuelto a acomodar.

John, aunque no se había vuelto a mudar a Baker Street, pasaba tiempo con él resolviendo casos. Lestrade acompañaba al doctor a tomar todos los jueves a la noche, y Anderson seguía siendo un idiota. Nada que le diera algún factor, alguna sospecha a Sherlock de que algo andaba mal.

Pero algo no había vuelto a acomodarse nunca más. Y ese algo, hacía que todas las noches el rubio tuviera que tomar una pastilla de Clonazepam, y perderse del mundo por unas ocho o nueve horas.

* * *

Sherlock notó que algo no cuadraba cuando le envió tres mensajes a John a las cinco y media de la mañana, y no obtuvo respuesta.

[05:30AM] Descubrí la identidad del asesino. Ven rápido si es conveniente. SH

[05:32AM] Si no es conveniente, ven de igual forma. SH

[05:33AM] Podría ser peligroso. SH

Esperó unos minutos, un cuarto de hora exactamente, pero no recibió respuesta. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Normalmente le hubiera respondido algo, aunque fuera un insulto y un pedante pedido para que durmiera.

¿Estaría John bien? Sentía preocupación por su único amigo.

* * *

Luego de un período de tiempo reflexionando, pensó en hallar una razón para el sueño pesado de su amigo. Y, también, por qué no se había vuelto a mudar a su departamento compartido, en la 221B de la Baker Street. Tenía tantas preguntas, y tan pocas pistas... Se sentía desorientado.

¿Por dónde tendría que empezar? ¿Sueño, sentimientos, mudanza?

Unas horas más tarde, John supo darle, de forma indirecta, hacia donde se tenían que enfocar sus pensamientos.

[09:05 AM] Perdón por no responder antes, ¿quién es? ¿Ya le dijiste a Lestrade?

Ah, que considerado de su parte, responder a su mensaje mientras está en la clínica.

[09:07 AM] Es el hermano. ¿No vienes a atraparle? SH

[09:10 AM] No puedo, Sherlock. Me cuentas cómo les fue esta tarde, ¿sí?

[09:12 AM] Lestrade ya hizo todo el trabajo. Una pena... podría haber usado su sangre para experimentar el cambio de Serotonina en personas bipolares. SH

[09:15 AM] Debo irme; Sarah me está gritando porque llegue tarde.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estaba trabajando? ¿Su horario no comenzaba a las ocho? Además, ¿qué haría que el leal y valiente John Hamish Watson llegue tarde a su trabajo? Sin contarse a sí mismo, ¿por cuál otra razón John llegaba tarde? Siempre se levantaba antes de lo usual...

* * *

_"_ _Oh Sherlock, ¿qué decimos sobre las coincidencias?"_

_"El universo es raramente tan perezoso."_

* * *

Esa tarde, esperó al rubio en su anterior departamento compartido. Y allí apareció; con una expresión cansada, una falsa sonrisa, una gran presión cargando en los hombros, y su suéter. Y, por un momento, se permitió pensar en el cómo una persona lograba acumular todas las paradójicas características que hacían que John fuera él.

Se sentó en frente de él, y tomó un sorbo del té que tenía en frente.

Sherlock comenzó a hablar del caso.

–Ella obviamente era más querida por sus padres que su hermano. Era la hija perfecta; ojos claros, pelo rubio, agradable personalidad y muy coqueta. Podía tener a quien quisiera y lo que quisiera. Su hermano, que la envidiaba desde la infancia, fingió su muerte para después acosarla sin ser descubierto, y asesinarla. Estaba todo perfectamente calculado... hasta que él olvidó que estaba "muerto".

Antes de continuar su monólogo explicativo, observó al ex combatiente por unos segundos. Lucía una extraña sonrisa; de esas que no era capaz de analizar. Sus ojos estaban tristes, y su boca sonreía. ¿Tristeza, melancolía quizás?

¿Por qué esa reacción, si él no conocía a la víctima...? Ah. Sí.

Continuó explicándole cada pequeño detalle de la escena y la relación, mientras analizaba minuciosamente cada cambio en su expresión. No quería que sintiera tristeza por algo que tenía que ser hecho. Además, estaba ahí, al frente suyo, ¿no? ¿Por qué aquello parecía no bastar? ¿No había sido él quien había rogado, entre lágrimas, que no estuviera muerto?

No lograba entenderle.

Una vez acabado el monólogo, observó alrededor del piso, hasta encontrar un calendario viejo; del 2012. Y una fecha estaba resaltada.

16 de Junio.

_Fallecimiento del fantástico SH._

—¿John?— rompió el silencio después de unos minutos de calma absoluta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas qué fecha es hoy?— indagó. Aunque no había logrado desarrollar empatía, si intentaba entender los sentimientos del rubio. Y quería corroborar uno de sus puntos. Tal vez estaba recordando lo que había pasado hacía un par de años, y eso lo estaba distrayendo.

—Eh...— observó, desconcertado, a los ojos caleidoscópicos del menor. Tuvo que mirar al calendario colgado en la pared para poder contestarle. —Oh, es 16.

_Amnesia anterógrada._

Pero, ¿por qué, por qué? ¿Trastorno neurológico en el hipocampo? No, improbable. ¿Benzodiacepina, Clonazepam? La primera estaba descartada, porque no presentaba ningún efecto adverso típico. Pero el _Clonazepam_...

Volvió a enfocar sus pupilas en el adulto. Y, allí, lo notó. Sus ojeras, aunque no eran notables, estaban allí. Entonces, un período de tiempo con insomnio. Fue hace más de tres meses. Duerme mucho, y de forma pesada porque su dosis es alta.

¿Por qué tomaría Clonazepam, si no sufría trastornos de ansiedad -exceptuando el TEPT, el cual ya estaba casi opacado-, sonambulismo, epilepsia, trastorno bipolar ni abstinencia alcohólica?

Una caricia, tan suave como una pluma, en su mejilla, lo devolvió a la realidad fuera de su palacio mentar. Conversación. _John_. Baker Street. Té frío.

No le importó. Le lanzó una mirada gélida a Watson, y volvió a adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

¿Por qué tomaría una droga tan adictiva y de alta tolerancia, si no fuera una emergencia? ¿Y de qué emergencia se trataba? ¿Le pediría ayuda? _Sherlock, probablemente no confía más en ti_ , le dijo la voz de su consciencia, y suprimió ese pensamiento momentáneamente.

¿Por qué querría tener un sueño más profundo, de igual forma? No lograba entender ninguna pista de ese "misterio".

* * *

Fue Lestrade, Graham Lestrade quien le dio la respuesta de esa interrogante.

Estaban en una escena del crimen; John llegaría extrañamente tarde, y él se negaba a entrar sin su médico. Así que esperó afuera, y Graham comenzó a platicar con él -o eso intentaba, y el morocho le respondía con monosílabos-.

Hasta que, repentinamente, dijo algo de suma importancia.

"¿Sabes, Sherlock? John me dijo una vez, hace tiempo, que solía soñar todas las noches contigo, recordando tu caída y tu muerte. ¿Cómo está con eso?"

Y él no le respondió. Pero sí que su mente respondió una pregunta.

_Pesadillas._

* * *

En ese mismo día, pudo confirmar su teoría.

Siguió a John hasta su "salida de amigos" con Gregson; intentó mantenerse a una distancia considerablemente cercana de los lugares que tenían los adultos.

Después de una hora, veintitrés minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos, pudo escuchar la verdad.

—John, ¿cómo estás con tus pesadillas? ¿Siguen siendo tan recurrentes?

—Sí. Todas las noches, si no tomo lo que te mencioné, termino reviviendo el cómo el magnífico Sherlock Holmes muere desangrado en la vereda de un hospital. Y realmente no ayuda saber que arriesga su vida tan fácilmente para conseguir información o para atrapar a un criminal. Pero al menos puedo dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que si le fallo a la dosis o no funciona, no tengo que tener miedo de despertar gritando.

Luego de escuchar esto, y de forma sigilosa, se retiró de ese bar, antes que John notara que estaba allí.

* * *

¿Por qué no confiar en él? ¿Por qué no contarle algo tan banal, algo tan simple de solucionar? ¿Por qué contárselo a Gragson, y no él? Se sentía reemplazable, pero a la vez especial. _Paradójico_ , como John Watson.

* * *

Luego de unos días, el menor chantajeó al rubio para que se quedara a dormir en Baker Street. Terminó quedándose, no porque quería, sino porque sabía que sino Holmes se volvería infantil, dándole argumentos del por qué debería quedarse.

Su plan estaba en marcha.

El detective se encargó de robar delicadamente su frasco de Clonazepam, y sustituirlo por caramelos.

* * *

En la madrugada, el doctor se despertó gritando el nombre del pelinegro, llorando y sudando, su cama hecha un desastre. Pero, por primera vez desde la falsa muerte de su amigo, éste estaba a su lado, para tranquilizarle.

Antes que pudiera quejarse, o preguntarle el por qué estaba en su cama, el menor tomó la áspera mano izquierda, y la colocó sobre su pálido pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—¿Crees que un muerto puede tener su corazón latente?

—Sherlock, tienes taqui...

—Cállate.

Y le abrazó.

—La próxima vez que sueñes que caigo, estaré aquí. Porque mañana mismo te mudas aquí.

John sonrió honestamente. Ese era el Sherlock que amaba, que estaba vivo, y que sentía. Ese era el Sherlock que estaría a su lado después de las pesadillas, y se quedaría después de todo.

Dioses, como había extrañado a ese Sherlock.


End file.
